Sad Teenagers
by chrlte
Summary: Percico, implied Jasico. Nico is suicidal and commits suicide by jumping off the empire state building, Jason saves him and returns them both back to camp. Nico lashes out although he doesn't remember anything when he wakes up. Jason is hurt and the newer camp members don't seem pleased. Shows Percy's reaction to Nico's almost death, basically Nico's a moron. warning: pda, suicide


It was usually like this for Nico. He would help out, Percy often even referred to it as 'save the day', he made sure to appear when he was needed, wanted even. Yet he would always leave. Whether he would go back to the underworld, and receive constant orders and complaints from his father. Or just shadow travel to his mother's grave. He knew his mother wasn't buried there, for no body was recovered. But the comfort of it overtook the ridiculousness of it. He also often tried to summon his sister, he knew she didn't want to talk to him, see him even. But she talked to Percy long ago and his recent melancholy feelings made him want some sort of comfort, from a _human_ family member. Well, as human as his family could get. He knew he could easily find comfort in Hazel, and he knew she was worried, but Hazel had larger things to think about.

So this was it, he thought. He was only needed in battle, he had no use apart from this, but he wanted to be more. To _mean_ more. Although that wasn't going to happen. So there he stood, on the very roof of the empire state building. Re-evaluating his life and the few good deeds he had accomplished. Lighting cracked in the distance, none other than Zeus encouraging him to jump, most likely. And so leaned forward. It happened.

The wind whipped his hair around his face. His eyes were wide and a scream poured from his mouth. But happy, exhilarating screams. He was laughing, crying, choking on his tears. His smile was wild and he had never felt more free. More wanted. He cringed slightly as the ground got closer. Yet he did not feel regret. He did not feel empty, rather. He felt complete. He had completed his life and at the age of 17 he was ready to die. He knew it. But just as he felt his hand reach out and touch the ground, and a sickening crack echo through the air, horrified faces surrounding him. He felt it. Winded, as a large weight pushed into his stomach and he was pulled off the ground. He was flying. He was flying. He thrashed around, kicked his saviours stomach. Horrific pain surrounding his hand as he violently mauled at his saviour's back. He wanted to die, he knew it. And yet here he was, the blond nut-job known as Jason flying around saving the day. 'whAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' Nico screamed over the powerful wind that was whipping his face. Earlier it was a comforting feeling, but now it was painful and unwanted. Jason didn't reply, instead flew them over to the nearest roof, and ungracefully and painfully set them down. Obviously in a surge of anger.

'whAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK _I'M_ DOING?! I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE _DOING THROWING YOURSELF OFF A FUCKING ROOF ARE YOU CRAZY!' Jason was screaming angrily, animated movements showing his anger. There was harsher, brighter lightening in the distance. This was more likely due to Jason. Nico was angrier though, Jason had just stolen his only form of happiness. The roof cracked under his feet 'you fucking moron do you think I would do that as a random act of attention or something, I'm fucking depressed you idiot and I actually want to die could you please maybe let me do that without me having to feel guilty you bastard I can't believe this.' Nico didn't shout, he was more like his mother with the threatening whisper, guaranteeing injury or death. Jason stood there about to reply, still angry, but Nico got there first, 'I want to die, I can't do this, I want to die and you stole that from me' This time, Nico's face was full of emotion, his wind burnt face was covered in tears, he was pointing at his chest as he spoke while unattractively sobbing as the pain of everything overtook his senses. He felt his knees buckle and he was on the floor, crying towards the sky, Jason walked forward to comfort him, a chorus of 'I don't want to die's' poured out of Nico's mouth, he really didn't. He realised that, he never did. He just wanted the comfort of death, not to die. Jason pulled him up, Nico still had a small build and Jason could easily throw him over his shoulder. 'Let's go' was the last thing he heard from Jason before falling into a deep sleep as he was swinged left to right in a comforting rocking motion over Jason's shoulder.

He woke to a familiar atmosphere, a sickly sweet smell surrounded the air and muffled but loud noises covered his ears. He felt claustrophobic and he felt the air rush in and out of his lungs at a fast pace, getting faster. He was aware of every one of his senses but sight, he refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to be back here. Intense pain ran up his arm as he leaned on his hand, he yelped at the pain and he felt his eyes getting considerably moist, everything hurt. His chest, his stomach, his wrist, his face. His lungs. He couldn't breathe. He sat up and cringed at the intense pain the enveloped his stomach. Opening his eyes slowly, he couldn't take it. He sat in a hospital bed at camp half blood, a curtain surrounded him and he wanted to cry, he wanted to sob. Jason had this effect on him, he could draw out his feelings and ever since he found about his ex-feelings for Percy he knew how to 'push his buttons'. Just the right ones to turn him into a blubbering mess. His father would not be proud. He spotted a small dose of ambrosia on a side table and chewed on it carefully. He hadn't taken any for at least two years now so he'd have to be careful.

He watched as shadows passed his curtain and he knew he would have to leave soon. He ate half the ambrosia and pushed himself up. He was in pain, and extremely tired. 'okay' he whispered to himself as he pushed himself off the bed. Although he couldn't stand up, he was extremely weak. He felt his body give way and he clung to the bed for support, but it was flimsy, and it fell on top of him, causing a loud crash to echo throughout the small tent, the bedside table also fell and the sound of a glass lamp smashing silenced the any voices that were previously loud and obnoxious. He didn't want to attract any attention, he just wanted to get up and shadow travel to the underworld, yet he was weak. How long had he been out for?

He regretted making any noise immediately as he saw a familiar face angrily tear the curtain in two. She literally ripped it, in half. Nico looked up and laughed timidly, 'Hi Annabeth'. After the war Annabeth and Nico became what most people would refer to as 'friends', although Nico hadn't talked to anyone in a while, he planned to lose contact with everyone so he could well, die, in peace. But by the looks of it, Annabeth wasn't happy. Grover and Percy stood behind her, Grover looking more serious with his now long time title of Pan, and Percy laughing to himself as Annabeth stormed towards him. 'YOU FUCKING MORON', she practically screamed in his face as she pulled him up from the ground, she had a punch ready, and he cringed, closing his eyes and waiting for impact. Although when he opened his eyes she was shaking, sobbing even. 'I can't believe you would do that' she latched onto Nico, crying loudly as she hugged him. In that moment Nico forgot about everything and just held onto Annabeth, despite the pain from his stomach and wrist, he squeezed and held onto her for life, he's needed this sort of comfort for a long time now. Grover sighed loudly and came to sit by the two, he whistled a relaxing tune and Nico himself felt more tears pour out of his dry and empty eyes. He wanted to apologise, to forget everything, but he didn't regret it, he wasn't sorry.

Nico looked up and met Percy's eyes, Percy stared, he had a weak smile and ruffled hair, 'how long was I out?' Nico finally asked, his voice much weaker than he thought it would be. '4 days, 3 nights, 4 hours. You woke up twice, I can't tell you what you said and did though, camp rules.' Annabeth cried louder at what Percy said, Nico knows then whatever he did must've been bad. He only just notices Percy's eyes, they were empty and dull, surrounding them were dark circles that could be mistaken for bruises. 'Am I allowed to leave?' Nico knew it would be a no, he's not 18 yet and now the camp has him, he won't be allowed to leave unless there is a quest, or extreme reason. Percy shook his head and Grover stopped whistling. 'Why', Nico says it quietly, the others know the question doesn't want to be answered, and Nico stared down at the neutralising bracelet that is locked to his wrist. They're a recent form of technology that holds in your demigod powers, in fact, Leo invented them. They're used to keep strong demigods under control or on quests when they don't want to be noticed, they are usually used willingly but occasionally if a demigod lashes out or is deemed dangerous to society they will be forced to wear one until deemed safe. 'Do you want to go on a walk?', Percy said it quietly, Annabeth's cries were muffled now and she had gone limp, but Nico still held on tightly. Nico didn't answer. Grover noticed the half eaten ambrosia, 'not gonna eat it?', Nico shook his head, 'I don't think I can walk right now' He murmured. It was unrelated to both questions but it was said in a sad tone of voice. Nico now knows he had done something bad. 'Where's jason?' Nico finally said, his voice loud. There was silence. 'where's jason?' This time Nico looked threatening, dangerous, it was a good idea to put the bracelet on.

To everyone's surprise Nico forced himself onto his feet. 'I'm a fucking idiot aren't I Jackson' Nico said as he pushed past Percy, Annabeth was crying again, she hated death, always did, and Nico knew that if he had died she wouldn't have handled it at all, she would've been a mess. Percy looked tired from behind as well, and Nico took a look at the three. 'I'm sorry', He said and he finally meant it.

He closed the ripped curtain behind him and he felt stares as he walked out the tent, he knew where Jason would be, he had a hatred for hospitals. 'Piper McLean I know you probably hate me right now but I'm a fucking idiot, I have no idea what I've done and I am weak and tired, I'm a fucking mess Piper where the hell are you?!' He said it louder than anticipated and ignored the stares directed his way as he seemingly talked to himself, but thankfully Piper appeared. They had never been close, you could even say they were enemies but they beared with each other for the crews sake. He felt a sting across his cheek and Piper smiled sweetly, 'Thanks I actually needed that' he said, She scoffed. 'You know where he is don't you, you're not stupid' Piper asked, Nico smirked slightly, 'apologise', she said it firmly but he could tell it wasn't her charmspeak. He hobbled as fast as he could to Cabin 1, although he wouldn't be inside the cabin, Nico knew that. He tried his best to climb up the marble walls with his broken wrist and aching feet but he managed it, and there he was. Nico immediately felt bad, the cast that wrapped around Jason's leg was not fake, he had a sling over his left arm and a bandage around his head. Nico knew this was his fault. 'Shit' was all he could say, he had never been one with words. 'What the fuck did I do?' Jason smiled lightly over to Nico but his eyes looked sad. 'You were so angry', 'you were so scary' there was a pause. 'but i couldn't hurt you'. Jason smiled weakly, 'you're one of my best friends you know', 'and i'm very picky with my best friends' He laughed weakly. Nico sat down by Jason, and leant on his head on his right shoulder. 'I don't remember it' Nico laughed, weakly, and sadly. 'I'm a dick', 'you're a dick'. They didn't talk, just sat there in peace. The view from the roof was nice, even though Nico wasn't a massive fan of heights. Nico knew Jason was definitely his best friend, and he felt warm, happy even.

It wasn't till later that night till Percy properly confronted Nico. People stared at Nico as he walked around with Jason, who was being wheeled around 'carefully' by Leo. They were all new faces and Nico was definitely happy that they all looked claimed, despite them obviously not wanting to be willingly friendly towards Nico. Percy walked up to the three and dragged Nico away without even asking 'I'll bring your boyfriend back soon I promise' He shouted it over his shoulder towards Jason as he ran, dragging Nico along, and while Nico rolled his eyes Jason and Leo laughed loudly. Nico even believed he heard a newer camper saying something along the lines of 'the camp heroes sure are weird' and he almost burst out with laughter but he managed to contain it.

Percy stopped when they were by the beach, the air was cool and humid but he could feel the warmth from the water heating his feet even from a meter away. Percy collapsed to the floor and Nico followed, he already felt sand in his clothes and even a few grains in his mouth, he knew Percy didn't care about that though. 'You know I had a crush on you once', Nico said it out loud, he finally saw the chance, and he took it. Percy smiled lightly, 'Why didn't you tell me?', Nico was shocked at his reaction, most people would shy away or brush it off, but Percy _had _to answer it with another question. 'You were going out with Annabeth then' This is all Nico could think off, as truthfully, he doesn't really know why he never said anything. Percy only hummed lightly before finally speaking, 'and?'. Nico started to become flustered, because. He really did not know why he didn't say anything. Nico just sighed, 'you're infuria-' Before Nico could finish his sentence, Percy locked lips with him. It was soft and gentle, innocent. He tried to escape but Percy locked his head in place by holding his hair, Nico ran his one good hand through Percy's hair the bracelet gently tapping the back of his head. Nico gasped, trying to get air and Percy leaned forward. Their tongues tangled and Nico's inexperience showed heavily, while Percy's experience made Nico feel light headed and dizzy. It was a messy kiss, tongues hugging and lips moving in an unsynchronised fashion. Percy finally released Nicos mouth and he leaned his forehead against Nico's. Their breath mingled together and a string of saliva was the only thing currently connecting their mouths. Nico's eyes were half-lidded and a blush scattered his cheeks, he was numb. Percy smiled, lightly he was breathing heavily and it was the first time in a while that Nico had seen light in his eyes. They were both alive. 'I had a crush on you too'. Percy said it gently before placing a soft kiss to Nico's forehead, The string of saliva snapping and falling onto the sand. 'You're a moron you know that right', He said as he enveloped Nico in a hug, he was tired, and sad, and hadn't slept once since Nico arrived. This was the first time Percy had cried since after the war. Nico was still flustered but clinged onto Percy's shirt. Sobbing into Percy's shoulder as no tears fell, he was dry. They fell asleep on the sand. A bundle of limbs and tears, shared memories and shared sorrow. They were just sad teenagers that grew up to be sadder.


End file.
